


In the Belly of the Beast

by The_Shy_One



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Magic, Stranded, Yggdrasil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Marc finds himself stuck in a similar place to the Othervoid. The Gods there are different from Khonshu however.
Relationships: Marc Spector & Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 8





	In the Belly of the Beast

He blinks and the world that he knew is gone, replaced with the darkness of space, white tendrils that stretch out beyond his vision and the white glow of something that he can’t make sense of. He doesn’t know how it happened, only that it did. It might be an episode concerning his memory, it might be something that Khonshu was involved with and didn’t bother to tell Marc yet. All that mattered was that he was here and that he had to get back.

Marc takes in the white tendrils that surround him, watches how they move. Some bump into each other and nothing happens from this action. Some others bump into each other and melt into each other, becoming a new tendril entirely. Most continue to stretch out, forever reaching for something in the darkness that Marc couldn’t see. It was a beautiful sight, similar to the pyramid in the Othervoid that housed many Egyptian Gods and Deities, disguised for a short time as a mental hospital. 

Khonshu had dropped him in there to help mend his mind back together after so many years of separating himself from Steven and Jake - even if it was for the asshole reason to take down the other Gods and Deities there. And then use Marc’s body to try and take over Earth.

The point was, both were beautiful, vast and not where he belonged. He needed to get home where he could resume being Moon Knight, giving his God the wicked hearts that he craved.

He looks for the nearest tendril and reaches out to grab a small one, no thicker than his wrist. As he touches it, wraps his fingers around and pulls himself towards the huge white glowing thing as his destination, it shudders lightly. The motion continues down the tendril like a ripple effect, going towards the glowing thing that he can’t make sense of. Marc watches for a moment, pulling at the tendril once more as he starts to pull himself towards the unknown white glow.

It makes the same motion, rippling down to the white glow. Nothing happens each time he pulls at the tendril, but he keeps watch, knowing that something has noticed him by now. Things that were incomprehensible, that looked as beautiful as this or the pyramid that sits between realities, that housed creatures that watched over it. Protecting their homes even from the most inconsequential of creatures, not wanting to be disturbed.

He just didn’t expect it to be Loki.

Sure, he’d seen sightings of the God, had seen the destruction that the God of Lies had brought to New York for so many years. But Loki was an Avengers problem, one that Thor had dibs to take care of when he showed up. Marc - and to a degree, Khonshu - didn’t have the right or interest to take care of him. Not when they had others to claim and take their hearts so Khonshu felt like he was well fed.

But Marc was surprised to suddenly see Loki in front of him, hanging from another tendril that was close to his like it was a monkey-bar. The outfit was different, more black and green leather with a smaller set of golden horns on his forehead than the green spandex and gigantic golden horns that Marc vaguely remembers. He was also many years younger than the last time he saw the God, but Marc reasoned that Loki could appear young since he was a God and all that. 

(If Khonshu could appear as a statue, a hawk skull and other things, then why couldn’t another God appear younger than they actually were?)

But Loki had the same smirk, the same look in his eyes that he knew more than he was letting on that made it easy to know it was the same God of Lies.

“A bit lost, Midgardian?” Loki questions when he notices that he caught Marc’s attention. He swings on the tendril for a moment, looking delighted as he pulls himself closer to Marc. The tendril ripples from this, moving towards the glowing thing once more. “Want my help to find your way home?”

“Does it come with answering a riddle and being led astray by your less than ideal ways on my journey home?” Marc said, pausing for a bit.

He watches as the smirk grows on Loki’s face, mischief and delight mixing together into something that obviously spells out Marc’s doomed future. But he’s dealt with Khonshu for years now, Loki couldn’t have been that much different from the Egyptian God. 

Loki swings from his tendril to Marc’s with ease, getting closer to him. “Oh, you’re going to be a lot of fun, Spector. But I should have suspected from the rumours around town.” Loki said, tilting his head. “You do know about them?”

Marc doesn’t react to that question. He’s heard them all before, had heard those kinds of rumours since his days as a Marine. It bothered him some days - mostly when he felt like his mind wanted to tear itself apart -, but the rest of the time he ignored them. He had more important things to focus on. “How would you get me home?”

“Oh, a bit of magic, a bit of you having to trust me with your life. Besides, I’m sure Khonshu will show up at some point to pick you up since you’re unnecessarily hanging Yggdrasil, somewhat close to Hel.” Loki said, still smirking. “Destination isn’t important currently, only the journey.”

“So, basically a road trip.” Marc wasn’t sure what Loki was trying to do other than talking a lot at him. Khonshu would have his moments of ranting, but they served to give Marc the bigger picture of a situation that was supernatural. Loki’s felt more like putting him in a haze so that he didn’t notice the bigger details.

“Yes, yes! A road trip. I love those kinds of stories,” Loki says, delighted. “And especially useful in our case.”

“So you want us to take a magical road trip? In a place that’s likely to kill me.”

“Yes, we’ve established that, Spector. Which is why we should get going.”

Loki doesn’t wait for an answer, turning and pulling himself down the tendril, making the ripples appear once more. Marc stares at the God, wondering if he just got pulled into something that’ll have him fighting off some cosmic enemy at a later point.

But it was better than figuring out everything on his own. Khonshu probably wouldn’t be able to show up until later due to the barriers that were between the Othervoid and the Yggdrasil, a giant tree that connected many places to each other. He moves towards Loki, following the God’s example.

When in Rome, do as the Romans do.


End file.
